Mutual education
by SipiiW
Summary: Rossi teaches Garcia something, and Garcia returns the favor. NOT romantic


**AN2: This is a reposting, the very talented Flashpenguin mailed me and asked if I need beta'ing on this story. She mailed just when it was posted, but then i went to camp and thats the reason why I first upload knoe;)**

**AN: This was written in response to the challenge on Chit Chat on author´s**  
**corner. I got the pairing Garcia/Rossi and had a really hard time with it that**  
**is why this is so incredibly badly written- and short BTW.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters etc belong to CBS**

"Here we go again" Rossi mumbled as he knocked twice on The Infamous Tech Cave of one Penelope Garcia. He entered (without waiting for a response) and found Garcia and Reid sitting in the chairs watching what-ever on several screens.

"Hmm, hmm, Garcia?" he asked in an almost-nearly-pleading voice (it was as pleading as it ever got for Rossi).

Garcia looked absentmindedly up and smiled when she saw him, however Rossi couldn´t overlook a certain kind of smugness in her smile when she realized what he was holding in his hand. Rossi looked down at the mysteriously black-screened cell phone in his hand; technology really wasn´t one of Rossi´s  
strong forces.

"Garcia, could you help me? I don´t know what happened..."

Garcia smiled and took the object from him. "Sure thing, boss-man. Sit down, take a cookie and let mama do her magic."

As Rossi sat down he just caught a glimpse of Reid leaving with a somewhat goofy grin on his face. Rossi took a cookie to soothe his wounded pride.

Meanwhile Garcia continued talking, but Rossi couldn´t find it in him to listen, he´d just realized what the hell he´d put into his mouth.

"Garcia!" He exclaimed, effectively stopping her word-waterfall. "What is this?" Rossi demanded, he did not think that something like that qualified to be called food.

Garcia looked almost apologetic when she answered, "Yeah, they did not turn out that good, but they are not totally inedible, are they?" Not giving him a chance to answer she continued. "I know I´m a terrible cook, and trust my word Kevin has teased me about it, but I do-"

When Dave realized she was beginning to ramble, he interrupted once again "Garcia, you know what? I´ll teach you how to cook." He paused, volunteering his help really wasn´t who he was, but this was different. This was Garcia. "If you educate me about all this computer stuff."

Garcia looked up at him and beamed. "Sure thing, Agent Rossi."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Garcia was a tad curious as she pulled into Rossi´s driveway. She´d never been at his house before and she had a hard time picturing it. It was with Rossi´s home as it was with your parent´s sex life you logically know they have one, but you just couldn´t imagine it.

The house turned out to be a regular brownstone. Garcia hesitated a bit once she stood in front of the door; she had never been alone with Rossi outside of the office.

Before she´d decided on whether to knock on the door or runaway and fake some sort of disease, Rossi opened the door.

"Are you gonna stand out there the entire afternoon?" Rossi asked, amused at her expression. Garcia shook her head and followed him in.

Once she´d gotten over her initial doubt, she curiously looked around. Everything about the place, the leather couches, the pretentious art and the many books screamed "ROSSI".

"Nice place," she commented as Rossi (the gentleman that he was) took her colorful coat and lead her into the living room.

"Thanks, the kitchen´s this way," he offered as he escorted her into the spacious kitchen.

"So what have you prepared for us tonight Mr. Big time chef?" She joked lightly although her stomach turned as she gazed upon the collection of cookware. What exactly did he have on the menu for her first attempt at cooking something not frozen from a box?

"I was thinking Pasta Bolognese; that´s always a good place to start, and then I´ll show you how to make some proper cookies."

Cooking turned out to be surprisingly easy. Despite his gruff exterior, Rossi really was a good teacher and Garcia an observant student -even though she had one too many questions for Dave´s liking.

But they made quite the team in the kitchen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Reid really kissed Lila Archer? In a pool?" Rossi asked and Garcia nodded.

They were sitting in Rossi´s living room eating pasta and gossiping about anything and everything. It turned out that Rossi was almost as big a gossip as Garcia. Getting to know the "real" Rossi was probably as much fun as learning to cook.

Penelope looked at her watch. "Oh! It's 10.30; I have to get going." Casting a shy look his way she asked, "Can we do this again someday?"

And they did. Every Thursday from that day on, they got together. In time it became less and less centered on cooking and became just talking. For the first time in his life David Rossi had a female friend who was just a friend. And Garcia learned that everything she had presumed about Rossi was wrong. And somewhere along the way, surprisingly they found common interests and from there a bond was formed.

A bond so strong that when Kevin finally asked Garcia to become Garcia-Lynch,Rossi was in fact the one to walk Penelope to the altar and give her away.

And when Garcia gave birth to a wonderful baby boy he was named David Garcia-Lynch.


End file.
